koninkrijkenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Overleg gebruiker:LievenMichiels
Welkom Hallo! Welkom bij Koninkrijken der Renaissance. Heb je een vraag? Druk dan op 'nieuw kopje toevoegen', onder deze tekst. Daarna kan je je vraag hier gewoon onder posten, en een admin geeft je zo snel mogelijk antwoord. Als je hulp zoekt en er zijn geen lokale beheerders, ga dan naar de Hulp Wikia Vraag Ik wil verder met mijn pagina, maar hoe maak ik bovenaan de links naar de verschillende tussenkopjes? ---- Dag Anastasiya, De inhoudstabel met de links naar de verschillende tussenkopjes komt er automatisch zodra je meer dan drie kopjes hebt. Ik zie dat dit bij je profielpagina al aardig gelukt is. ;) Mvg, LievenMichiels jun 14, 2010 16:29 (UTC) Bedankt het is inmiddels gelukt! Anastasiya Tailleur jun 14, 2010 16:47 (UTC) AAP Hallo Lieven, Ik sprak zojuist de Heer Raboude, over de ontbrekende stukken van het AAP. Helaas zijn deze verloren, maar als U de nieuwe wilt, van 1458 en dergelijke, kunt U contact met hem opnemen. Het AAP is nu eenmaal niet zo mijn ding, ik ga me bezig houden met Haarlem voornamelijk. Alvast bedankt! Chromie Merai jun 19, 2010 19:43 (UTC) _____ Dag Chromie, Ik heb ook niet zo'n ervaring met het AAP. Maar ik zag wel dat Raboude zich in 2009 al registreerde voor deze wiki. Als hij zijn archieven hiernaar wil copy-pasten met oog voor het huidige categoriserings-systeem en artikelnamen, wil ik gerust de lay-out ervan bewerken en dergelijk. Bedankt voor je bijdragen! LievenMichiels jun 19, 2010 20:11 (UTC) Onafgewerkte artikels Hey Lievens, Ik zag dat de onafgewerkte artikelen lijst links in de menubalk zich niet automatisch veranderde. Is dat normaal of is dat gewoon een glitch? Want Estorius is helemaal afgewerkt (nou ja, goed genoeg om geen beginnetje meer te zijn), enkel staat hij nog wel in de menulijst. Chromie Merai jul 11, 2010 02:05 (UTC) _______ Hey Chromie, De linkerbalk heeft soms wat vertraging met categoriseringen en decategoriseringen. Mijn ervaring is dat hij na een tiental minuten of na een refresh van de hoofdpagina weer up to date is. ;) LievenMichiels jul 11, 2010 11:34 (UTC) Vakantie Nog tot 8 augustus zal ik met vakantie zijn, dus het is mogelijk dat je iets langer met je vraag zal moeten wachten. Bedankt, LievenMichiels jul 21, 2010 11:46 (UTC) Enige/Enigste Beste Lievens, Ik had een pagina verbeterd in de sectie van Utrecht 'Herbergen' en hierin stond deze fout; enigste. Hopelijk heeft U hier wat aan; De fout die gemaakt werd is dat er geen verder superlatief is van enige. Met vriendelijke Groeten en veel respect voor het onderhoud, Nathan Level 0, Te Leiden allo een oude vos uit een oud verleden om wat geschiedenis te noteren, voor hij verdwijnt in de mist Menu links Beste Lieven, 1. Hoe kun je zaken toevoegen aan dat menu links? 2. De Geschiedenis van Holland is een beveiligde pagina. Kan deze toch kleine aanpassingen krijgen? 3. Hoe maak je een sjabloon. Ik kom er met alleen de hulp op deze site niet uit. Groet, Anton